Riku Tsuchi
Riku Tsuchi (陸土 Riku Tsuchi lit. meaning The Earth Land) is a prominent member of Dragon Soul while also being the one who is in charge of the financial things of it as it is a group made up of Several Dragon Slayers who seek for world domination and to prove the superiority of Dragon Slayers, ironicaly Riku doesn't seem to see the other mages as inferior, but he states he doesn't like killing civillians. He was raised by Skypiea, a female Sky Dragon that taught him how to fight using Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, thus meaning he is a First Generation Dragon Slayer. Eventually his foster mother was chased by Bounty Hunters that were hunting her because of a big bounty in her head that was over 500,000,000 Jewels. Some time after his mother death, he trained hard in order to kill those who killed his mother, but still he stole their money, in case the money in which was given to them due to his mother death. Riku had also adopted three children at some point, they are known as Kasai Tsuchi, Mizu Tsuchi and Kaze Tsuchi. He travelled around the continent searching for business only to gain more money, this caught Genghis Breningoch attention thus leading him to invite Riku to join his guild, later on Riku became a prominent member of it and also the one who takes care of all the business of the guild. Due to his mastery in Sky Dragon Slayer Magic he was nicknamed and known around Fiore as Celestial Bane (天体ベイン Tentai Bein). Riku is also the new leader of the Imperial Court opering in the New Vegas city as its paramilitary force. Appearance As a child Riku wore a neck button up shirt with black striped pants, his hair is very short being tidy and clothes are very messy, he still is smiling as "always" and already uses a pair of black sunglasses, he is also shown to be using a cravat. However after his mother was killed by the Bounty Hunters, Riku turned into a rebel child, his appearance changed as well, his hair became a bit bigger and messier, his shirt became more torned-apart as he also began to smoke, yet he still kept his black sunglasses. Futurely he would began to use more social clothes in order to keep his image in Monetarian Comercy, then he begins to use his trademark the pinkish feathered-cloak which leds many to give him many nicknames. Actually, Riku is a very tall man standing at 9'9" feet, with blond hair, lean and muscular man with tan colored skin standing at the age of 36, Riku is shown to be a very well built-muscular man. He sports a pair of curved white sunglasses, which appear to serve as his eyesight with red lenses, a white shirt with some red stripes on its neck area, a green colored belt, and orange pants with several random-shaped white stripes and a bright pink feather coat which serves as his signature piece of cloth. He is shown wearing variations of it such as a red shirt with black stripes, a purple belt, and black pants with red stripes. After joining Dragon Soul he wears a plain open white shirt, with two smiles printed on it, a purple belt with yellow spheres and purple stripped pants with near-white marks and black shoes, still wearing his pink coat but this time he does not keep his arms on its sleeves but on his shoulders similar to how Cyrus wears his white coat. As the leader of the Imperial Court, Riku mostly used a black dress suit alongside a white tie, black fiery pants while still using his feather cloak with his hair being spiky and turned up. Personality Riku as a child was a very happy boy alongside his parents who seemed to like the boy who earned some of his trademark features from them such as his glasses-wearing thing, and the extravagant clothes-wearing. Everything changed however when that night Riku was left alone to starve and to cry out loud, Riku initially thinking they really needed to do so, but then once he learnt they really saw him as a trash and nothing more, Riku could just cry while wondering if he was useless or no suffering a mental breakdown in the proccess while making a vow he would find them and make them pay. After this much Riku became a rebel and rude little boy, starting to care only for himself as he didn't need any parents to take care of him Riku began to see some people as nothing more than fools or trash which represents his cold and violent side in actuality, cursing his parents because they threw him out of their lives, however this all changed. Riku was eventually found by Skypiea who began to take care of him despite his disgust for parental figures, Riku began to like Skypiea just as if she was the only mother he ever had, enjoying their time to the fullest and earning most of his trademark features from her such as his smile, and his taunting personality. Riku loved her so much that he cried out loud when he saw the corpse of her mother, cried more even than when his biological parents left him and then vowed to kill the ones who caught and killed her, thus taking the money given to the Bounty Hunters, this event led to his liking of money. He is shown smoking despite being a child, however it is unstated if he knew the consequences of smoking at a young age. In the actual time Riku is a very arrogant person and also the most playful within Dragon Soul. He likes on saying things on a dramatic way when an ally of him is on a hard situation, he mix the drama with a ironic way amusing the one mocked. He didn't show any fear when he taunted Cyrus and Genghis about a certain situation where guys like them can't handle, also he jokes with the youngest of the guild, specialy Lissandra and Annis, however they don't take it seriously. The one however he taunts more even than the youngest girls is Butch he began on calling him "Shorty Bitch", shorty because Riku is really taller than him and bitch because he associated Butch with Bitch much to Butch's amusement. Much like the other prominent members from Dragon Sould he is shown to be very calm even during battle or critic situations. One trademark of him is his smile, he is almost seen smiling all time, there are rare exceptions when he loses his grin such as witnessing his foster mother's capture and when he got the wrong amount of money from a client, despite all that actually he still keeps his smile. He is shown to be cruel and bloodthirsty when battling an enemy such as he laughs out loud after fatalling damaging his opponents and seeing them die from blood loss due to the cuts he had made, an exception is when he is truly angry then instantly killing his opponent in the most cruel way possible. Despite all the taunting with his comrades Riku shows great respect for them, showing loyalty to them and threating to kill anyone who would try to insult them. Relationships History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Physical Prowess As notable for any Dragon Slayer, Riku has shown superhuman abilities of dexterity, strength, speed and endurance. He is also very proficent in hand-to-hand combat as he is able to fastly punch and kick his opponents while evading their attacks, it is impressive since he can even dodge a giant's kick and fastly fly to his head. According to him this is a result of the intense training his foster mother had put him in, said training was being threw off a cliff to be able to later fly, he would later punch rocks to later be able to destroy buildings with his iron punch and even he would try to cut the rocks with his own fingers as a training for increasing the air's pressure. His actual strength let him destroy many objects easily as they were nothing and hold enormous things despite his thin body not showing signs of fatigue. Indeed he rarely shows any injuries in whatever fight he gets on what is a proof to his great endurance, Riku is also able to get up after getting sent away by Cyrus's and Butch's kicks and even laugh at their behavior, another proof is that he is able to block Genghis's kicks with his knee laughing again much to Genghis's amusement. * Excessive Strength: *'Unmatchable Speed': *'Heightened Reflexes': *'Excessive Endurance': *'Impressive Durability': *'Great Pain-Tolerance': *'High Intellect': Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Master Strategist': Assorted Others *'Politeness': *'Leadership Skills': Magical Abilities *'Immense Magical Power': *'Wind Resistance': *'Heat Resistance': *'Cold Resistance': Dragon Slayer Magic Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of the air to slay Dragons. This form of Dragon Slayer Magic bestows the user with various characteristics that are commonly associated with a Sky Dragon: lungs that are capable of unleashing a devastating tornado, scales that defend from razor winds, and nails that are coated in absurdly sharp wind. Thanks all of these characteristics, the user is able to generate and manipulate air that they create, as well as within the air around them, from virtually any part of their body, utilizing it in melee and ranged forms of combat, in offensive, defensive, and supplementary ways. The user is able to utilize the air that they generate in a large number of ways, especially if a experienced user is in possession of this magic: creating gust of wind that deliver blunt damage to the opponent and blowing them away, summoning forth multiple tornados that pick up and throw everything around it, and unleashing incredibly sharp blades of wind are some of the most basic ways of using this Magic. A user can also reduce air resistance and utilize pressurized air for propulsion to enhance their speed, moving at an incredible rate and assaulting their foes with great vigor. An experience user can even increase the air pressure around themselves to crush the opponent with great force. They can also use the air to insulate electricity, making it useless against them. However, unlike other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is also geared more towards healing and support rather than just offense, despite the capabilities of the magic, making it special. The healing power granted by it is extremely high, having been described as capable of healing wounds inflicted by a real Dragon. Concretely, it was enough to almost completely cure most injuries it was used on so far, and to nullify the effects of powerful poisons, and is capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress, something made more formidable by the fact that healing Magic is long-lost, and believed to be nonexistent anymore. However, employing such exclusive powers seems to be very tiring for the user, who can’t make use of them in consecutive reprises, nor can the Sky Dragon Slayer use their Magic to heal and restore themselves. In addition to healing, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic can also grant support in battle, by boosting allies’ physical prowess. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, the user of this type of Magic can consume external sources of air (those that are not produced by them) to restore their body and vitality. While air is seemingly easier to obtain than other elements commonly employed by Dragon Slayers, it should be noted that user of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic are directly affected by the air surrounding them, meaning that, if the air were to be clean, they would become more powerful, but if it were to be heavily polluted, they would become unable to use such Magic as a result. Spells *'Sky Dragon's Roar' (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): Sky Dragon's Roar is a Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell, it is the Sky Dragon's exclusive Dragon's Roar which incorporates the element of wind itself. Riku begins to suck the air either gently and slow or very hard and fast as he gathers air inside his mouth and will then release that air at his target's direction creating a quite large horizontal hurricane which is capable of pushing back, slicing and bursting the opponent away pretty much like a tornado. Much like other Dragon Slayers, Riku is capable of doing this spell in two ways, the first way Riku does by putting his right hand before his mouth before he releases the compressed air which now will need to pass through his fingers, the air is expelled as a compressed gust of wind thin enough to pass Riku's fingers, this version is shown to be capable of cutting things far more easily. The second version doesn't require any hand or pose at all therefore Riku will simply burst the wind out of his mouth in a large and powerful hurricane, it is shown to hit more targets than the first version as this one is bigger albeit its power is not too much concentrated, however upon practice, Riku has been capable of manipulating his roar in a variety of ways by manipulating its shape, range and even the course the spell can take. *'Sky Dragon's Iron Punch'(空竜の鉄パンチ Tenryū no Tekken): Sky Dragon's Iron Fist is a Basic Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell and is considered one of Riku's most used spells despite being an simple one. Riku will start it by gathering air around his own arm, compressing it around such limb causing it to gain an transparent-like skin. He shall then punch straightly or move towards his target in order to hit him/her preferably in the torso or the face, upon collision the air will be decompressed as an impact of sorts to the target, this plus with the force of Riku's punch. If he is not near his opponent, Riku can opt to launch his punch as an projectile of air and as it will go towards the opponent, it will gain more speed and force resulting in a more devastating blow which can break through many hard surfaces. Instead of just attacking, this spell can serve for many other purposes such as wind coating in order to defend against certain attacks and it's resistance can be increased by the amount of air gathered, Riku stated and demonstrated he can do it in instants. *'Sky Dragon's Iron Kick' (空竜の鉄蹴り Tenryū no Tekkeri): *'Sky Dragon's Razor Claw' (空竜のカミ爪 Tenryū no Kamitsume): *'Sky Dragon's Claw' (天竜の鉤爪 Tenryū no Kagizume): *'Sky Dragon's Finger Pistol' (天竜の指銃 Tenryū no Yubijū): Sky Dragon's Finger Pistol is one of the most basic Sky Dragon Magic Spells and is ignored by most Sky Dragon Slayers who doesn't have any interest or don't see anything it can do, strangely Riku has caught an interest in this spell and has seen the various situations it can be used on. In order to this one, Riku will position his hands like it is an acual gun as he begins to produce a certain amount of air/wind into the tip of his pointer fingers, then he will compress said element at his fingers greatly enhancing its piercing aspect. Riku will continue by releasing small bullets made of air that will travel towards his target, hitting them with the blunt effect with great force that his Dragon Winds have as well as piercing or slashing them. Riku has demonstrated he is very fast when preparing the spell with his record being about one second or so, Riku has been shown to be capable of performing it with both of his hands either together or alternate, allowing him to send bullets in two different directions. Riku is capable of quickly dispatching low-mages with this spell due to its piercing capability and its sheer force, with Riku using it to damage someone's limbs so they can fall to the ground leaving them open to attacks. *'Sky Dragon's Victory Road' (天竜の凱道 Tenryū no Gaidō): Sky Dragon's Victory Road is a Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell being a unique one created by Riku using the element of wind in order to imitate a type of road of some sorts. Riku first starts to concentrate some of the eternano inside his body in order to generate and manipulate an certain air which seems to be less heavy than oxygen itself, with this Riku will quickly transfer said air to his legs or feet and to his hands creating an invisible "armor" around them, upon doing this Riku will be then capable of using the armor like it was a shoe and then he will be capable of seemigly flying since the produced air is less heavy than oxygen itself by pushing the air using one of his limbs which will allow him to stay in midair. When using this spell, Riku who prefers to use his legs is capable of creating a disk of wind with a puncturing or jumping motion, that allows Riku to rapidly maneuver and change his direction of movement by using these disks as springboards, due to legs being 3-4 times stronger than arms, Riku is capable of jumping higher directions and stay more in midair by using his legs. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): The most powefull spells achieved by an Sky Dragon Slayer. Some of the attacks are unlocked by using power-ups or intense training. While some of them require a lot of magical energy to be used because they should be recommended to use in emergency or at the end of a battle. *'Heaven's Garden: Rosa Glauca' (天庭サグラウカ Tentei: Roza Gurauka): One of Riku's strongest spells in his arsenal, he starts by gathering eternano on his hands then generating air as he begins to mix the eternano-particles with the ones in the natural-air itself, enabling him to use said natural air as if it was his own. Once accumulated an enough quantity of the element it will form an long five-leaved rose, Riku will start to compress all this air within his bare-hands, an action which will decreased the size of the air-rose, after a few moments it will be so compressed it would be small enough to fit in between Riku's palms, then he sends the air-rose towards his targets like he was firing a cannon-ball which with great speed may hit something and decompress instantly, something which will cause an destructive explosion depending on the amount of compressed air, said explosion will have the shape of an Redleaf Rose. As said before, depending on the amount of air compressed/used in this spell, Riku may need more or less magical energy, with enough, it is said that when the air decompress the explosion may be so powerful it will blown away people who are nearby the blast, sometimes, if Riku plans on using much more air he will need a longer preparation time for the spell something which may let him vulnerable for said amount of time. Riku is shown to be capable of using an lesser version of this Art by making an less bigger version of the original, despite accumulating less air, said air will be even more compressed and Riku will shoot and make it explode in a long white explosion of air which will temporarily blind and deafers one's hearing due to the great vibrations given off by the sudden outburst/release of air, it may also cause pain to people near the range of the little explosion. Riku stated this version requires a lot less of magic to be used and therefore he sometimes prefers on using this one over the other. Aura Synthesis Aura Synthesis (オーラの合成 Ōra no Gōsei): Is a Subspecies Magic, a type of both illusionary and magical skill technique used only by First or Third Generation Dragon Slayers bringing out the illusion of what it seems to be a real dragon’s aura, scaring and nearly paralyzing the opponent due to the immense amount of aura threw at them. By giving shape and size to his aura, the user expands his aura until a certain distance giving it any shape he desires such as a sphere or just a normal aura, by then, anything that enters the area covered by the aura which can be invisible will be felt by the user of it, yet this is very tiring to be kept for so much time since it drains so much eternano to keep it, some expert and master users of this magic are able to extend it to a very big distance, with the highest being so far 200 meters depending on the shape of the aura. This technique also has a more faster version in which the User gathers the eternano fastly as he burst it towards an area, both people who were and who weren’t hit by the burst will begin to see the illusion of a Real Dragon standing at the side of the user, fear will begin to be instilled into the opponent due to the frightening features made by the Dragon which appears as a non-physical manisfestation of one’s aura and strength. It is described as the power which imitates real Dragon's immense magical aura, however many Dragon Slayers aren't capable of using this, for using it, they must've at least have a immense magical power and a immense physical durability and endurance for their body to resist the deploy of so much magic and for their magic to don't go off too quickly, it seems only First or Third Generation Dragon Slayers are capable of using it because they are the only generations which experienced a Dragon's presence in the past. Dragon Force Dragon Force (龍力 (ドラゴンフォース) Doragon Fōsu): Dragon Force is an advanced form of Dragon Slayer Magic. Dragon Force activates when a Dragon Slayer starts to turn his/her own body into a humanoid dragon, gaining reptile-like scales and traits, such as further elongated and sharp canines for Old-Style Dragon Slayers, and scaly arms, sometimes complete with claws, for New-Style Dragon Slayers. According to Zero, Dragon Force is the most powerful and final state a Dragon Slayer can attain, this granting power comparable to that of a real dragon, and the ability to destroy everything. Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistent and faster, and boosts their Magic power, prompting it to violently become visible, taking on the shape of a dragon; when used at the fullest, the generated silhouette seems to gain corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed. When Natsu Dragneel achieved such state through the use of Jellal Fernandes' Flame of Rebuke spell, his flames also gained the ability to devour offending Magic, even that of Zero's ultimate attack Genesis Zero. Being a First Generation Dragon Slayer, Riku is capable of consuming lots and lots of air infused with eternano in order to enter this special estate. Equipment Quote Trivia *He is based off of Donquixote Doflamingo from the One Piece Series. *His name literaly means The Earth Land which is ironical since he uses the opposite of earth as magic. Same happens with his birthday since April 22th is Earth's Day. *Riku's Main Theme is That Guy. Riku's Battle Theme is Rosa Glauca. *According to the author: **Riku's signature technique is Sky Dragon's Razor Claw. **Riku's hobby is counting money. **Riku's favourite food is Lemon Cake, while he doesn't dislike any food. **Riku has an list of people he finds interesting *According to the Author, if Riku lived in the real world: **He would be either an British or Spanish. **He would be either an Restaurant Owner or Actor. **He would like Classic or International Music. **He wouldn't give so much attention to video-games. *Riku's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic was reforced by Perchan & Arukana, sure to give them credit. *Interestingly enough, Riku's Secret Art & Battle Theme share the same name. *Although Damon seems to be way stronger than Riku, the latter is capable of outmanauvering and outsmarting the former in almost all ways. *Riku has stated to have a list of people he wishes to fight, they just seem interesting is what Riku says, coincidentially, they are dragon slayers. *#'Damon D. Draco' *#'Knave Dhahaka' *#'Attila Fotron' *#'Jaculus' *#'Hayashi Aririki' *#'Takeshi Apollyōn' *#'Zeno Drollinger' *#'Talbot' *#'Sherry Surugan' *#'Malek Kriya' Category:DamonDraco Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:First Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Soul Category:Imperial Court Category:Anti-Hero